1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of solid state physics. More particularly, the invention pertains to a solid state, pulsed modulator. By way of further characterization, the invention pertains to a laser modulator for use in a missile system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser modulators are known in which capacitor discharges determine the firing times and energies of the lasing element. Such systems produce satisfactory pulses for many purposes, however to achieve the short pulses required for high-PRF, high-resolution target definition used in missile guidance, auxiliary switches and pulse processors are required. The extra components cause the cost, size, and weight of the modulator to be increased to the determent of use in an expendable missile system.